


A Brief Analysis of My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, Insomnia, Please have mercy, This is utter shit, and don't even bother to read it, dark themes, dis be edgy as hecK, goddamn, i don't even like poetry, i lost a bet, i made it through page one of paradise lost and i fell asleep, i wrote this because i am a sad boye, i'm not even being self-deprecating anymore it's literally the worst poetry i've ever read, it gets hopeful towards the end, shitty poetry, this isn't my forte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kind of a rant? but shitty-poetry style?





	A Brief Analysis of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> good luck

* * *

  
there's blood on the windows

and blood on the floor,

  
blood on my hands,

  
i can't find the door.

  
it's dark in my head, here,

  
i want nothing more

  
than to feel like the springtime

  
and to not abhor

  
the face in the mirror,

  
the feet on the floor,

  
the person i am now-

  
a person at war.

 

in my head there's two people,

  
a girl and a boy,

  
they make me feel sick,

  
they won't let me feel joy.

  
the girl is a mean one,

  
she thinks I'm her toy.

  
she likes how i hurt for her,

  
likes how i'm devoid

  
of any compassion

  
and likes to destroy

  
the life that i've built myself,

  
cancels my voice.

  
the boy is a cruel one,

  
he can enjoy

  
the pain that i cause and my lack of a choice.

  
he laughs at my anguish,

he joins in the noise.

 

 

they say it's depression,

  
the dark of my thoughts,

  
the screaming and yelling,

  
my heart full of knots.

  
"you really are sick,"

  
a friend voices her thoughts

  
"it's sad that you're like this."

  
_i'm glad that you're not._

  
they say that they'll help you,

  
these people across

  
a sea of uncertainty

  
they'll just get lost.

 

 

there's nothing left here for them,

  
no one left to save.

  
they think that i'm out there-

  
that i'm not in my grave.

  
i can't be what they want,

  
who they love and forgave.

  
i am the monster that lives in my head,

 

a voice in the dark,

 

a shout in my head.

  
something is lost; nothing is gained

  
i don't know what's out there,

  
the road not yet paved,

  
beyond this dark room, a world surely awaits...

  
i must now face what i became

  
for the good of my loved ones,

  
the good of my name.

  
they won't tell my story,

  
they won't say who came,

  
who opened the door and told me to fight,

  
i am still afraid,

  
i just now see the light.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i warned you it was shit it's your fault for reading it, b
> 
> (but thanks anyway- i appreciate it)


End file.
